Sangue del loro sangue
by ImTiredOfRunning
Summary: Roswell è finito come è finito. Tanti anni dopo, qualcuno torna in quella che un tempo era la casa di Michael e trova qualcosa che li catapulta in quella che sembra un'altra vita. Chi sarà? Cosa avrà trovato? Che fine avranno fatto tutti?


Titolo: **Sangue del loro sangue**  
Personaggi: Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca  
Rating: K

Feci scattare la serratura con difficoltà, le mani tremavano e i palmi sudavano, facendo scivolare la chiave ripetutamente. Finalmente il mio passato acquistava una forma. Racconti a metà, a volte sussurrati perché non ci sentissero, a volte solo rubati dalle chiacchiere piene di ricordi nelle altre stanze, stavano per prendere forma. Cosa avrei trovato oltre quella porta? Sarebbe stato come me lo immaginavo? Avevo sognato tante volte il luogo in cui tutto era cominciato, e ora che stava per realizzarsi il mio sogno più grande, temevo di non essere pronta. Avevo paura. Terrorizzata, forse, è l'aggettivo più giusto. Dopo un ultimo sospiro profondo spinsi la porta, che cigolò, annunciando il mio arrivo ai fantasmi di un passato che non era mio. Una nuvola di polvere si alzò e io tossii per l'improvviso pizzicorio alla gola. Come sospettavo, nessuno ci aveva più messo piede, e la polvere che si era ammucchiata negli anni aveva creato una patina grigiastra spessa diversi centimetri. Entrai, timorosa, scrutando la realtà circostante. Mi avvicinai al ripiano sul quale troneggiava un portafotografie in legno, ormai vuoto. Chissà chi c'era stato, a suo tempo. Lo presi in mano, cercando di ricordarmi se ne avessi mai sentito parlare, e mentre la mia mente vagava fra i ricordi, passai delicatamente il dito indice sul mobile, pulendolo dalla polvere e intravedendo, così, il marrone del legno sottostante.  
Volevo sedermi, ero stanca, ma niente era abbastanza pulito. Sospirai, rassegnata, e cercai negli scaffali qualche prodotto per pulire. Il tanto agognato riposo non sarebbe arrivato così presto come speravo, ma forse, proprio per questo motivo, alla fine l'avrei apprezzato anche di più.  
Cominciai dalla cucina, spolverai, spazzai, misi in ordine, e gettai nella vasca piena di acqua tutto ciò che fosse da lavare, cuscini, tende e coperte. Quando era partito, Michael doveva aver preso con sé solo il minimo indispensabile, e la maggior parte dei suoi oggetti era ancora lì, dopo vent'anni.  
Potevo respirare l'odore dell'adolescenza che li aveva visti crescere insieme, e la nostalgia prese il sopravvento. Quei tempi erano andati, finiti, e nessuno glieli avrebbe mai restituiti. Sapevo che era stato difficile accettarlo, all'epoca; di punto in bianco avevano dovuto dire addio a tutto ciò che fino ad allora aveva rappresentato il loro mondo e che aveva dato loro sicurezza. Erano soli. Soli in un furgone con altre persone che, a lungo andare, non sopportavano più la vicinanza l'uno dell'altro.

Persa nei ricordi di quel tempo andato, terminai i lavori e, soddisfatta di me, potei finalmente sedermi sul divano a peso morto, sfinita. Il mio piede, però, urtò qualcosa. Mi chinai nonostante il dolore alla schiena dovuto allo sforzo fisico, e scoprii che l'oggetto misterioso era una fotografia. Una fotografia in bianco e nero. Non ebbi esitazione nel riconoscere il soggetto: capelli corti, biondi, occhi penetranti e labbra carnose. Maria. Fasciata in uno scuro completo aderente, era su un palco, la mano destra stretta intorno all'asta del microfono con cui si stava esibendo e la sinistra chiusa in un pugno lungo il fianco. Rimasi incantata a fissare quella fotografia per diversi minuti, sentendomi improvvisamente parte di un mondo di cui, fino a quel momento, avevo solo sentito parlare. Rivedere Maria come ormai non era più mi catapultò nel mondo della nostalgia, da cui sembravo non riuscire ad uscire nemmeno dopo un'ora passata sempre seduta su quel divano, con quella fotografia in bianco e nero fra le mani e gli occhi incatenati a quelli di Maria. _La mia Maria_, come la chiama Michael quando pensa che non lo senta nessuno.  
Mi fa tenerezza con quel suo modo di fare burbero che contrasta con l'espressione beata che gli si dipinge sul volto quando guarda Maria. E anche quando guarda me, a dire il vero, ma è un tipo di amore differente, quello tra padre e figlia. Avevo sempre creduto che in me rivedesse l'immagine di Maria i primi tempi della loro storia, e guardando quella foto capii che avevo ragione, visto che ero la fotocopia di mia madre, a parte l'altezza e gli occhi nocciola. Questo non significa assolutamente che se non fossi stata così simile a Maria, Michael mi avrebbe amata di meno, ma solo che vedeva in me l'amore che nasce naturalmente nei confronti del proprio sangue, e allo stesso tempo l'amore per la persona con cui ha scelto di condividere la sua vita.  
"Bella addormentata…"  
Una voce profonda e sensuale mi risvegliò dai miei pensieri, e io mi voltai per vedere la testa di Michael che faceva capolino dalla porta d'ingresso.  
"Oh, sei tu."  
"E chi doveva essere?"  
Sorrisi scioccamente, mentre si avvicinava per sedersi sul divano accanto a me.  
"Cos'hai in mano?"  
Gli mostrai la fotografia, e lui ebbe un'esitazione. Evidentemente non se l'aspettava.  
"Dove l'hai trovata?"  
"Sotto il divano."  
Contemplò l'immagine fra le sue mani con il sorriso che lo contraddistingueva di fronte alla sua Maria. Com'era già successo a me, anche lui si perse nei meandri della propria memoria, e io avrei dato tutto ciò che possedevo per poter rivivere con lui quei momenti. Sapevo che la loro vita era stata difficile, a suo tempo, ma il mio temperamento di sedicenne mi spingeva a voler provare l'adrenalina di quell'avventura continua, condivisa con i loro migliori amici.  
"Michael…"  
"Mm?" come risvegliato da un momento di trance, si ricordò della mia presenza e mi passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, permettendomi di appoggiare la testa sul suo petto e di continuare a guardare la fotografia che teneva ancora in mano.  
"Perché non mi avete mai raccontato niente della vostra vita qui a Roswell?"  
La domanda lo colse del tutto inaspettato, il suo corpo si irrigidì e io sperai di non aver oltrepassato il limite. Il nostro rapporto non era mai stato semplice: così simili di carattere da capirci senza bisogno di parole, eppure così diversi da riuscire a ignorare senza problemi la reciproca vicinanza dopo aver litigato.  
"Perché parlare di certe cose può fare molto male."  
Potevo leggere la verità di quell'affermazione nei suoi occhi; quella fotografia aveva riportato a galla non solo ricordi di una giovinezza passata, ma anche sofferenze apparentemente sepolte ma in realtà solo nascoste. Mi sentii in colpa per averlo spinto così tante volte a raccontarmi quella che per me era poco più di un'avventura, senza rendermi conto della drammaticità della sua realtà:  
"Non volevo intristirti… scusa."  
Era difficile per me chiedere scusa, e per Michael era difficile rispondere, così si limitò ad accennare un sorriso che raggiunse i suoi occhi solo per un attimo, prima di perdersi nuovamente nell'oblio.  
Sapevo che stavo affondando il coltello nella piaga, ma non potei evitare un'ultima domanda:  
"Un giorno tu e Maria me lo racconterete?"  
Fingendosi esasperato, Michael sviò la domanda con una battuta:  
"Solo se la smetterai di chiamarci per nome!"  
"Ma Mich-"  
"Fossi in te, comincerei da adesso…"  
"Uffa."  
Mi allontanai da lui per portare le ginocchia al petto e appoggiarci il mento, fingendomi offesa.  
"Non dirmi che ti vergogni ancora?"  
Lo guardai stupita, perché non sapevo se era stata una battuta detta così, o veramente lui sapeva.  
"C-cosa?"  
Il suo sguardo si fece più dolce, e fissò un punto indefinito oltre la finestra, forse perché si era accorto del mio totale imbarazzo.  
"Credevi che non lo sapessimo?"  
"I-io… Lo… lo sa anche Maria?"  
"Mm mm."  
Sentii le guance avvamparsi di un rossore innaturale, e aumentai la stretta intorno alle mie gambe. Lo sapevano. Avevo passato anni cercando di nascondere loro la verità, ma non era servito a niente… Mi ero sempre sentita in colpa per dar loro un dispiacere chiamandoli per nome, senza un motivo apparente, e in quel momento mi sentii ulteriormente in colpa.  
"D-da quanto tempo…"  
"Da quanto tempo lo sappiamo?"  
"Mm mm."  
"Da quando facevi la prima elementare."  
"Cosa?"  
Ero in imbarazzo da morire, non avevo il coraggio di voltarmi verso di lui per paura di leggervi il rimprovero che per tutti quegli anni mi era stato risparmiato. Quanto avrei dato per avere a disposizione un bicchiere di quel **vino** che mi era sempre stato negato a causa di non so bene quale controindicazione aliena. Forse per togliermi dall'imbarazzo, o forse semplicemente perché riteneva giusto mettere le carte in tavola, Michael continuò:  
"Avevi da poco cominciato ad andare a scuola, quando la tua maestra, la signorina Thruman, convocò me e Maria per un incontro straordinario. Conosci tua madre… era agitatissima, sommerse la tua insegnante di domande finché non la calmai. Fu allora che la signorina ci raccontò di alcuni episodi che si verificavano quasi quotidianamente dall'inizio dell'anno scolastico. Ne sai niente?"  
Mi lanciò uno sguardo ironico, e io mi sentii avvampare. Ricordavo benissimo gli episodi a cui si riferiva, e ricordavo altrettanto bene l'ideatore di quegli scherzi: John Richardson.  
"Ci disse che un bambino della tua classe ti prendeva in giro dicendoti ripetutamente che io e Maria eravamo troppo giovani perché avessimo scelto di metterti al mondo e che quindi non ti volevamo bene." Continuai a guardare fuori dalla finestra, nonostante sentissi lo sguardo di Michael sul mio profilo. "Ci chiese se avessimo notato in te qualche cambiamento a casa, ma lì per lì non ci venne in mente niente."  
"Non avevo ancora cominciato a chiamarvi per nome…"  
"Oh, sì." Rispose fermamente Michael, prima di riprendere. "Avevi cominciato un paio di settimane prima, alternando 'Michael' e 'Maria' ai soliti 'mamma' e 'papà'. Non ci avevamo fatto molto caso, in principio, e poi Maria diceva che era una cosa normale, perché sentivi gli altri che ci chiamavano così… Dopo il colloquio con la tua insegnante, tuttavia, cominciammo a riflettere e ci rendemmo conto che la frequenza con cui ci chiamavi per nome aumentava di giorno in giorno. Eravamo giovani e inesperti, ma capimmo che ci poteva essere un collegamento fra le due cose e tornammo a parlare con la signorina Thruman, che confermò i nostri sospetti: il tuo chiamarci per nome era un modo per disconoscerci come genitori e frapporre un muro fra te e noi, per non soffrire delle parole di quel bambino. La tua insegnante ci disse anche che da qualche giorno avevi cominciato a chiamarci per nome anche in classe, e che quindi si aspettava la nostra visita."  
Rimanemmo in silenzio qualche minuto, e io gli fui immensamente grata per darmi il tempo di metabolizzare quello che era successo in me allora senza che me ne rendessi conto. Nel mio cervello di bambina era veramente entrato in moto un meccanismo simile? Voglio dire… razionalmente, la cosa aveva senso, eppure non riuscivo a crederci. Non ricordavo di preciso quando avevo preso a chiamarli per nome, però sapevo che l'avevo fatto perché John smettesse di prendermi in giro. Ai miei amichetti dicevo che erano i miei fratelli, e che i miei genitori erano morti quando ero piccola, ma questo Michael sembrava non saperlo e di certo non sarei stata io a dirglielo.  
E così adesso il mistero era svelato. Restava solo da capire se, a sedici anni, credevo ancora alle parole di John e avevo ancora bisogno di quel muro, o se ero abbastanza matura da capire che la mia nascita non era stata programmata, ma non per questo i miei genitori non mi amavano affatto o mi amavano meno rispetto ad altri che erano riusciti ad avere un figlio solo dopo anni e anni di tentativi.  
Ripercorsi mentalmente vari episodi della mia infanzia, finché non me ne tornò in mente uno che mi fece sorridere: la poesia che recitava Michael la sera, quando mi addormentavo appoggiata a lui sul divano e mi portava a letto. Mi rimboccava le coperte, mi scostava i capelli dalla fronte e mi baciava, dopodichè si sedeva sulla sedia a dondolo su cui Maria mi allattava da neonata e recitava una poesia.  
Il passaggio dal divano al letto mi svegliava sempre, ma era piacevole assistere a quello che per Michael –e anche per me– era ormai un rituale. Nel dormiveglia, ascoltavo le parole che fluivano dalla sua bocca a memoria, e mi ripromettevo ogni volta di scoprire chi ne fosse l'autore, ma poi crescendo ho preferito evitare, per non rompere l'incantesimo e lasciare tutto effimero e surreale.

_Che il bello e l'incantevole  
siano solo un soffio e un brivido,  
che il magnifico entusiasmante  
amabile non duri:  
nube, fiore, bolla di sapone,  
fuoco d'artificio e riso di bambino,  
sguardo di donna nel vetro di uno specchio,  
e tante altre fantastiche cose,  
che esse appena scoperte svaniscano,  
solo il tempo di un momento  
solo un aroma, un respiro di vento,  
ahimé lo sappiamo con tristezza.  
E ciò che dura e resta fisso  
non ci è così intimamente caro:  
pietra preziosa, con gelido fuoco,  
barra d'oro di pesante splendore;  
le stelle stesse, innumerabili,  
se ne stanno lontane e straniere, non somigliano a noi – effimeri-,  
non raggiungono il fondo dell'anima.  
No, il bello più profondo e degno dell'amore  
pare incline a corrompersi,  
è sempre vicino a morire,  
e la cosa più bella, le note musicali,  
che nel nascere già fuggono e trascorrono,  
sono solo soffi, correnti, fughe  
circondate d'aliti sommessi di tristezza  
perché nemmeno quanto dura un battito del cuore  
si lasciano costringere, tenere;  
nota dopo nota, appena battuta  
già svanisce e se ne va.  
Così il nostro cuore è consacrato  
con fraterna fedeltà  
a tutto ciò che fugge  
e scorre,  
alla vita,  
non a ciò che è saldo e capace di durare.  
Presto ci stanca ciò che permane,  
rocce di un mondo di stelle e gioielli,  
noi anime-bolle-di-vento-e-sapone  
sospinte in eterno mutare.  
Spose di un tempo, senza durata,  
per cui la rugiada su un petalo di rosa,  
per cui un battito d'ali d'uccello  
il morire di un gioco di nuvole,  
scintillio di neve, arcobaleno,  
farfalla, già volati via,  
per cui lo squillare di una risata,  
che nel passare ci sfiora appena,  
può voler dire festa o portare dolore.  
Amiamo ciò che ci somiglia,  
e comprendiamo  
ciò che il vento ha scritto  
sulla sabbia._

Michael si alzò e si diresse verso la finestra. Dalla mia postazione sul divano vedevo la sua schiena muscolosa sotto il maglione, le spalle larghe su cui salivo da bambina e che mi facevano sentire al sicuro dopo un incubo. La tensione percepibile dalle linee del collo mi fece capire che, aldilà della battuta, era giunto per me il momento di sapere.  
"Roswell era in fermento perché si stava avvicinando la data del concerto dei Foo Fighters. I Whits erano stati scelti come gruppo d'apertura, però avevano bisogno di una cantante. Maria si autocandidò ma in un primo momento i componenti del gruppo non la presero in considerazione, finché non accettarono di farle un provino purché smettesse di ossessionarli. Conosci tua madre, quando si intestardisce non si arrende finché non ha raggiunto l'obiettivo." Anche se non lo vedevo, percepivo il sorriso che si era stampato sulla sua faccia: era lo stesso che avevo io, al pensiero della testardaggine di Maria… esasperante! "Rimasero tutti a bocca aperta, nessuno si aspettava che avesse una voce simile. Folgorati. Ovviamente la presero all'istante, senza nemmeno consultarsi fra loro. Bene… quella fotografia immortala la loro prima esibizione dal vivo."  
Guardai la foto vicino a me e m'immaginai la voce soave di Maria che incantava le persone sotto al palco.  
Mi ricordai le ninnananne da bambina, quando non avevo sonno o avevo un incubo, e andavo nel lettone fra Maria e Michael, mi infilavo sotto le coperte, e mi accoccolavo contro il petto di Michael mentre le dolci note che uscivano dalla bocca di Maria mi cullavano. Era sempre stato rilassante ascoltarla, e quindi potei immaginarmi lo stupore di qualcuno che non l'aveva mai sentita cantare prima. Così piccola e con una voce così potente.  
"Hai scattato tu questa foto?"  
Emise un grugnito sospettoso, da cui capii immediatamente che era lui il fotografo, ma il suo carattere schivo e introverso gli impedì di ammetterlo a pieno. Lo conoscevo bene, e sapevo interpretare quei suoi rumori gutturali. Sorrisi immaginandomi Michael alle prese con il riuscire a scattare una fotografia decente, senza esporsi troppo, come al suo solito:  
"Perché ridi?"  
"Cos- Oh, niente."  
Liquidai la domanda con un gesto della mano, eccitata all'idea che stavo per conoscere la verità.  
Dopo una pausa di qualche minuto, finalmente cominciò a raccontare:  
"Maja, sai già la storia di come Max, Isabel e io siamo arrivati sulla Terra, vero?"  
"Se ti riferisci all'impatto del '47 e al periodo di incubazione, sì. Maria me lo raccontò un pomeriggio in cui eravamo sole, quando cominciarono a manifestarsi i miei poteri… ero poco più che una bambina, e credevo che fosse normale poter rompere gli oggetti con la forza del pensiero o manipolare la struttura molecolare delle cose…"  
"Allora saprai anche che Max e Isabel furono adottati dagli Evans, mentre io…"  
La sua voce si inclinò leggermente, e io mi affrettai a dirgli che ero a conoscenza anche di quello, evitandogli di rivivere la sua infanzia con un ubriacone bastardo qual era Hank. Maria non era scesa nei particolari, ma avevo capito la situazione e potei comprendere l'esitazione nella voce di Michael.  
"Un pomeriggio, io e Max eravamo al Crashdown e ci fu un tentativo di rapina, che finì in una sparatoria. Liz fu colpita all'addome, e Max, innamorato di lei praticamente da sempre, la guarì, nonostante gli avessi chiesto espressamente di non farlo per non esporci. Ma lui, come al solito, non mi ascoltò… Da lì è cominciato tutto." Michael continuò la storia, mentre io fissavo incredula le sue spalle e la sua schiena, da cui vedevo la tensione allentarsi man mano che procedeva. Ogni sua parola era una pugnalata al cuore per me, che cercavo di immaginarmi cosa volesse dire, a quell'età, vivere un'avventura simile. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che si fossero sempre dimostrati più maturi rispetto ai loro coetanei. "Nonostante la continua pressione e la paura di essere scoperti, un piccolo rospetto biondo trovò il modo di oltrepassare la mia corazza. Nel bene o nel male, fra alti e bassi, da allora non se n'è più andata."  
Adoravo il suono della sua voce quando parlava dei suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Maria, ed ero contenta di essere il frutto di un amore così grande.  
Ero abbastanza scioccata mentre cominciavo a capire chi fosse quel certo Alex che a volte avevo sentito nominare, ma su cui non avevo mai fatto domande. Capii anche perché la tristezza si impossessasse dei loro volti al solo nominarlo. Morto ammazzato da un'aliena che credevano loro amica. Il peggiore dei tradimenti.  
"Come scopriste che era stata lei?"  
"Fu opera di Liz e Maria. Mentre noi eravamo nella stanza dei Granilith cercando il coraggio di lasciare il noto per l'ignoto, loro scoprirono la verità, e, insieme a Kyle, corsero a fermarci."  
"E evidentemente ci riuscirono…"  
Se io ero lì ad ascoltare questa storia dalle parole di Michael, evidentemente ci erano riusciti. La risposta di Michael fu vaga, e mi domandai cosa ci fosse sotto che lui non volesse raccontarmi. Si grattava insistentemente il sopracciglio e questo non faceva che aumentare la mia curiosità. Cosa aveva fatto di così grave da metterlo in imbarazzo?  
"E' rimasto per me."  
La voce di Maria arrivò dalla soglia di quello che un tempo era stato l'appartamento di Michael a spiegarmi il motivo del rossore che avevo notato. Mi voltai verso di lei, che percorse la distanza fra la porta e il divano senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Michael.  
"Io, Liz e Kyle corremmo come disperati per avvertirli. Chissà cosa li avrebbe aspettati una volta su Antar… Se Tess non era chi diceva di essere, chi avrebbe potuto assicurare loro che il loro pianeta li avrebbe accolti come lei diceva? Arrivammo in tempo, e li chiamammo a squarciagola senza risultati. Ma loro non potevano sentirci dall'interno, e quando credevamo che tutto fosse finito… La porta si aprì e Michael uscì. Ha scelto di non partire per rimanere con me."  
A quel punto fu tutto chiaro. Il grattarsi le sopracciglia, l'imbarazzo, il rossore. Nonostante quel suo gesto d'amore avesse salvato la vita a tutti loro, Michael non se ne sarebbe mai vantato. Era modesto. E anche un po' timido, in fondo. In quel momento fui fiera di essere sua figlia più di quanto lo fossi mai stata.  
"Ma Tess…"  
"Tess è partita, portando con sé il figlio di Max."  
C'era amarezza nelle parole di Michael, dovuta probabilmente agli avvenimenti successivi, che mi furono raccontati un po' dall'uno e un po' dall'altro.

"Era il giorno del diploma, quando l'FBI ci trovò. Abbandonammo la cerimonia prima ancora della consegna e fuggimmo nel deserto per decidere cosa fare."  
Ascoltavo le parole di Maria imbambolata, incredula di fronte a questa storia che si era rivelata ben peggiore rispetto a quella che mi ero immaginata dai discorsi che avevo rubato negli anni. Poi Michael prese la parola:  
"Gli agenti dell'FBI sapevano solo di me, Max, Isabel e Liz; Maria e Kyle avrebbero potuto tornare alla loro vita, ma…"  
"…ma nonostante tutto non potevamo abbandonarli." Maria guardò dritto negli occhi di Michael, e i loro lineamenti si addolcirono. Ah, l'amore… "Michael era rimasto per me a suo tempo, e questa volta era il mio turno: non l'avrei abbandonato. O perlomeno era quello che pensavo in quel momento… A quei tempi mi sentivo sicura di me: ero giovane, con un ragazzo che mi amava e degli amici a cui avrei affidato la mia vita a occhi chiusi. Mi sentivo un Superman in gonnella, con tanto di **mantello** e poteri speciali."  
A questo punto sia Michael che Maria abbassarono lo sguardo, e per istanti apparentemente infiniti calò il silenzio. Maria, seduta sul bracciolo del divano, si guardava le mani che si muovevano convulsamente, mostrando il già evidente nervosismo; Michael, invece, era appoggiato al davanzale della finestra con le braccia conserte, in posizione di difesa. Cosa poteva essere successo di così grave, in quegli anni, da giustificare un simile atteggiamento?  
"…Evidentemente, però, non ero così forte come credevo. Ci stabilimmo in un paesino di campagna quasi al confine con il Canada, e vivemmo per molto tempo in un piccolo appartamento tutti insieme."  
Nella mia mente cominciò a prendere forma un'idea di quello che poteva essere realmente successo, anche se mi rifiutavo di crederci finché non l'avessi sentito uscire dalle loro bocche.  
"Tiravamo la cinghia tutti i giorni, e fu difficile abituarsi a questi tipo di vita… Tutti tranne Michael, eravamo abituati in modo completamente diverso, con qualcuno che cucinava per noi, che lavava, stirava… e invece, senza alcun preavviso, ci trovammo a dover provvedere a noi stessi, con solo quello che avevamo al momento della fuga… Quella che all'inizio era sembrata un'avventura, ben presto diventò un inferno per tutti: nessuna privacy, mai un momento per starsene da soli con i propri pensieri… A lungo andare divenne una situazione insostenibile. Opprimente. E così, qualche mese dopo, presi la decisione più difficile della mia vita: raccolsi quel poco che avevo accumulato nel frattempo, e me ne andai. Salii sul primo autobus che passava, senza curarmi della destinazione, e mi ritrovai nell'ennesimo paesello sperduto, vicino alla costa. Dovevo ricominciare da capo un'altra volta, e per di più doveva farlo da sola… ma mi rimboccai le maniche e ce la feci."  
Fissavo ammutolita Maria da quando aveva cominciato a parlare di quella parte della sua vita di cui non avevo mai sentito nemmeno un accenno.  
Il silenzio era sceso un'altra volta, così ebbi modo di riflettere sull'enormità di quella decisione che doveva aver richiesto tutta la sua forza. Ma Maria era forte, lo era sempre stata, e non faticai a credere che fosse riuscita a ricrearsi una vita, da sola, non ancora diciannovenne. Quel pensiero ne fece scattare un altro: io ero lì, a sedici anni, con una madre e un padre appena trentacinquenni…  
"…finché non scopristi di aspettare me."  
Il suo sguardo si spostò su di me, e fortunatamente non vi lessi il rimpianto che mi aspettavo.  
"Esatto. Cominciai ad avvertire le nausee una settimana dopo il mio arrivo, ma lì per lì detti la colpa al nuovo cambiamento climatico… forse era stato troppo brusco, mi dicevo… e anche il ritardo del ciclo… colpa dello stress. Però i giorni passarono, le nausee aumentarono e del ciclo nessuna traccia. Feci le analisi di routine e, come potrai immaginare, mi disperai per il risultato. Ma non potevo arrendermi proprio in quel momento… e poi da allora avrei dovuto combattere per due! Impacchettai per l'ennesima volta tutti i miei averi e tornai, terrorizzata, dalle persone che avevo abbandonato appena un mese prima." Le parole risuonarono nella mia mente come echi di una storia lontana, letta su qualche libro, o come la trama di un film visto comodamente sul divano di casa. Invece era tutto vero, e la protagonista della storia era seduta a pochi centimetri da me. Era Maria, mia madre. E la vita che crescendo dentro di lei l'aveva spinta a tornare sui suoi passi? Io. Ero io. Non mi sembrava possibile. Questo turbinio di pensieri fu interrotto dalla voce di Maria: "Tornai con la coda tra le gambe, terrorizzata all'idea che mi sbattessero la porta in faccia o che mi accettassero solo perché ero incinta. Il tragitto a piedi dalla stazione degli autobus sembrava non finire mai, ogni passo era più pesante di quello precedente, e sentivo distintamente ogni goccia di sudore che scivolava lungo la mia schiena. Poi scorsi in lontananza la mia meta, e fu come se qualcosa dentro di me si fosse rotto: piansi le lacrime che avevo trattenuto durante il viaggio e mi accasciai su una panchina, fregandomene di quello che le persone avrebbero pensato di me. Sembra stupido, ma all'idea di essere praticamente arrivata le forze mi abbandonarono. Non so per quanto tempo rimasi lì, so solo che quando sentii una mano sfiorarmi la schiena ero sempre seduta, come in trance, e avevo smesso di piangere, anche se sentivo la pelle tirare sulle guance, dove le lacrime si erano seccate. Mi riscossi e mi accorsi che di fronte a me c'era Max, che mi guardava senza sapere cosa dire. Scoppiai a piangere un'altra volta e fui sollevata nel sentire che mi abbracciava. Mi ricordo che pensai che forse non era ancora finita. Nell'appartamento, Liz singhiozzò con me, lei per la felicità di ritrovarmi, io per quella di sentirmi finalmente a casa, anche se ero lontana da Roswell. Poi fu la volta di Kyle, che si arrabbiò con me perché l'avevo fatto piangere, e più tardi anche di Isabel, che non versò una lacrima ma si dimostrò sinceramente contenta del mio ritorno. Tutti fecero finta di niente, ma non ci volle molto perché mi accorgessi che qualcosa non andava. Alla fine, con voce tremula e occhi bassi, Liz mi confessò che Michael si era trasferito un paio di giorni dopo la mia partenza."  
C'era un unico aggettivo che poteva descrivere il mio stato d'animo in quel momento: sconvolta.  
Poi fu Michael a prendere la parola:  
"Quando mi aveva detto che se n'era andata, non avevo opposto resistenza, un po' perché comprendevo la morsa che l'attanagliava e un po' perché non rientrava nel mio carattere supplicare qualcuno che, evidentemente, non mi voleva più. Ma dopo la sua partenza mi resi conto che l'aria era diventata irrespirabile lì dentro, e me ne andai anch'io. Non cambiai città, ma solo appartamento, e i ragazzi sapevano come rintracciarmi in qualunque momento. Ero appena tornato dal lavoro, una sera apparentemente come le altre, quando Max mi telefonò chiedendomi di andare immediatamente da loro: Maria era tornata."  
Nuovamente silenzio. Non sapevo chi guardare: Maria, sempre seduta sul bracciolo del divano, o Michael, ancora appoggiato alla finestra. Fu Maria a continuare:  
"Come sospettavo, quando arrivò non mi gettò le braccia al collo, né mostrò il minimo segno di felicità. Il signor-devo-essere-un-soldato-duro-come-una-roccia era tornato alla carica, e sembrava più agguerrito che mai!"  
C'era ilarità nelle parole di Maria, probabilmente voluta per smorzare o toni di quella conversazione che aveva incupito tutti. Effettivamente sembrò essere riuscita, perché colsi uno sguardo complice fra Michael e Maria che mi fece scaldare il cuore. Però la faccenda del signore tornato alla carica non l'avevo capita, e chiesi spiegazioni:  
"Che vuol dire quella cosa del soldato-non-so-come?"  
Maria scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che riempì la stanza, seguita da quella di Michael. Spostai lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro senza capirci niente, finché Maria si decise a darmi una spiegazione:  
"Signor-devo-essere-un-soldato-duro-come-una-roccia, detto anche Mr Stonewall, per abbreviare."  
Michael e Maria continuarono a ridere, e io continuai a guardarli, ancora ignara. Osservai Maria alzarsi e avvicinarglisi con fare canzonatorio:  
"Devi sapere, cara Maja, che il tuo caro paparino ama tenere le ragazze sulle spine…"  
"Non è vero!" ribatté Michael.  
"Non è vero? Devo farti l'elenco di tutte le volte in cui l'hai fatto?"  
Michael provò a risponderle per le rime, ma Maria non gliene lasciò il tempo, cominciando a elencare episodi su episodi della loro storia adolescenziale: da una bacio dato apparentemente per calmarla, al ballo scolastico dell'ultimo anno, passando per una festa in una fabbrica di sapone, per la stanza dei cancellini e per una certa Courtney. Quando Maria sembrò aver finito la sua arringa, un Michael molto divertito provò a ribattere nuovamente, anche stavolta senza risultato:  
"Per non parlare di quando mi promettesti di venire al mio primo concerto con i Whits… tu, disgraziato! Ti avevo anche procurato il biglietto senza farti tirare fuori di tasca un centesimo, e tu non ti sei fatto vedere!"  
Negli occhi di Michael lessi la soddisfazione che si prova a vincere senza neanche muovere un dito. Divertita dalla scenata tragicomica di Maria, decisi di entrare in gioco anche io, in quanto parte integrante di quella famiglia:  
"Parli di questo concerto?" le chiesi, mostrandole la fotografia in bianco e nero.  
"Dove l'hai trovata?" mi domandò, allontanandosi da Michael per avvicinarsi a me.  
"Sotto il divano."  
La consapevolezza di come quella foto era arrivata lì la colpì piacevolmente, e vidi dipingersi sul suo volto una sguardo tenerissimo, affiancato immediatamente dall'espressione determinata che l'aveva sempre contraddistinta durante i loro innumerevoli battibecchi da innamorati:  
"Di' un po', Guerin, non penserai mica che solo perché hai una foto di quella sera, io ti perdoni per avermi dato buca, vero?"  
"Ho scattato io quella foto, sciocchina."  
Maria rimase senza parole, e Michael sorrise, soddisfatto di sé.  
"Tu… tu c'eri."  
"Mm mm."  
"Non ci credo!" ribatté Maria, scioccata.  
Michael guardò me, sorridendomi caldamente, e io capii la soddisfazione che lui provava per essere riuscito a stupire Maria, dopo tutti quegli anni trascorsi insieme.  
Percepii nei loro sguardi il bisogno di condividere un momento di complicità in solitudine, così me ne andai con la scusa di ispezionare meglio l'appartamento. Dalla camera riuscivo a capire solo poche frasi, ma dalla porta socchiusa li vedevo, appoggiati al davanzale della finestra, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, che parlavano a pochi centimetri di distanza. Com'erano dolci, insieme. Erano molto affiatati, anche se chi non li conosceva pensava che fossero due pazzi, visto il numero dei loro litigi! Ma io che vivevo con loro sapevo che dietro quell'atteggiamento si celava un sentimento profondo, e che il loro litigare non significava niente di ciò che la gente pensava. O forse erano pazzi, sì, ma l'uno dell'altro.  
Proprio perché ero consapevole dei loro sentimenti, non riuscivo a credere alla storia che avevo appena ascoltato… sparatorie, guarigioni, alieni mutanti, navicelle spaziali, destini, amici morti, amici che si rivelavano assassini, FBI… Avevo immaginato che la loro vita fosse stata avventurosa, ma non fino a questo punto. A tutto questo, poi, andava aggiunto il problema personale di ognuno di loro: dall'essere cresciuto con la consapevolezza di venire da un mondo sconosciuto, allo scoprire che gli alieni esistono, innamorarsi di uno di loro, fino al senso di oppressione dovuto a una situazione che senti più grande di te e che pertanto non ti senti in grado di combattere.  
Mi sdraiai sul letto a riflettere, e ascoltai quello che succedeva nell'altra stanza. Michael e Maria stavano parlando di me, e le parole di Michael mi fecero sorridere:  
"Maria?"  
"Mm?"  
"Maja ha il ragazzo?"  
"Perché questa domanda?"  
"Non lo so… è che prima, mentre le raccontavamo la nostra storia, mi sono improvvisamente reso conto che è diventata grande."  
C'era del rimpianto nella sua voce? O era tristezza? Forse era entrambi: avevo sempre pensato che fosse naturale per un genitore veder crescere il proprio figlio, ma in quel momento capii che non era così. Non saprei spiegare se fosse successo qualcosa in particolare che mi avesse portato a questa conclusione, e non saprei nemmeno descrivere il misto di sensazioni che mi attanagliarono lo stomaco: spaziavano dalla tristezza alla malinconia, dal dispiacere al senso di colpa… Era una cosa stupida, dopotutto non era colpa mia se ero cresciuta, ma non potevo fare a meno di dispiacermi per avergli causato un dolore… se di dolore si poteva parlare. Persa nei miei pensieri, non mi accorsi che i miei genitori avevano ripreso a parlare:  
"Dobbiamo essere fieri di lei, è una brava ragazza."  
"Tutto merito del padre!"  
"Non fare lo spiritoso! Io sto parlando seriamente." Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Maria riprese: "Però anche noi siamo stati bravi a non farla sentire diversa… sai, per la storia dei poteri alieni…"  
"Sai bene che non ho mai voluto che Maja si sentisse come mi sentivo io quando abitavo con Hank. Credo che possiamo sentirci soddisfatti del risultato, direi che ci siamo riusciti in pieno."  
"Assolutamente. Sei un ottimo padre."  
"E tu un ottima madre."  
"Grazie. Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire, perché ammetto che all'inizio di quest'avventura avevo seri dubbi che avrei saputo crescere un figlio. Eravamo così giovani…" Forse loro non lo sapevano, ma erano stati dei genitori esemplari. Persone, e come tali a volte avevano sbagliato, ma erano pur sempre persone. "Michael… lo sai che tutto questo significa che stiamo invecchiando?"  
"Non credo."  
"Come non credi?"  
"No… secondo me siamo ancora in tempo per…" lo vidi grattarsi il sopracciglio e fare una smorfia, prima di finire: "…sì, insomma… per… per un secondo figlio."  
"Cosa? Vorresti un altro figlio? Adesso? A quest'età?"  
"Mm mm. Lo so che non sarà come la prima volta, ma… vorrei provare le sensazioni che ci sono state negate la prima volta, vista la nostra situazione. Eravamo giovani, appena fuggiti dalla città che bene o male era stata la nostra casa… eravamo inseguiti dall'FBI… ho sempre sognato di dare a un figlio quell'affetto che io non ho mai avuto, e ho paura di non esserci riuscito con Maja. Almeno all'inizio, voglio dire."  
"Michael, io invece cr-"  
"No, ti prego, fammi finire. Maria, non so come spiegartelo… Voglio provare cosa significa sperare che uno stupido test comprato al supermercato sia rosa o azzurro o quale sia il colore che indichi che è positivo… voglio non dovermi preoccupare che il nostro bambino sia catturato dall'FBI all'uscita dall'asilo, o non stare in ansia mentre lo porti al parco. Con Maja tutto questo ci è mancato, e adesso ne sento il bisogno. Ho visto la sua faccia mentre le raccontavamo la verità, e… mi sono sentito immensamente in colpa. È anche colpa nostra se Maja non ha potuto conoscere sua nonna fino a oggi, e se…"  
"Sh. Non dirlo." Il tono di voce di Maria si era addolcito, e dalla porta socchiusa la vidi poggiare un dito sulle labbra di Michael. "Mia madre è stata felicissima di conoscerla, così come lo è stata Maja. E anche se hanno dovuto aspettare tutti questi anni, nessuna delle due ce ne fa una colpa. Michael, abbiamo fatto bene ad aspettare, dovevamo essere sicuri che l'FBI avesse archiviato il file sugli alieni di Roswell… Anche io avrei preferito tornare prima, ma pensa a cosa sarebbe successo se fossimo venuti qui e avessimo scoperto che eravamo ancora ricercati."  
L'espressione di Michael si rilassò molto, e si formò un accenno di sorriso che si andò a stampare sulla bocca di Maria, che ricambiò il bacio.  
"La mia Maria…"

"Probabilmente nostra figlia mi ucciderà, ma è ora che tu lo sappia."  
"Cosa?"  
"Maja ha il ragazzo."  
"COSA?"  
"Chi… chi è?"  
"Il ragazzo che la prendeva in giro alle elementari."  
"Tu lo sapevi?" La risata di Maria mi giunse appena percettibile, al contrario dell'indignazione di Michael: "Tu lo sapevi e non mi hai detto niente?"  
"Avanti, Michael…" gli rispose Maria, soffocando a stento le risate "…se Maja te l'avesse detto l'avresti assalita con mille domande da padre geloso quale sei, e avresti passato ai raggi x quel povero ragazzo tutte le volte che veniva a prenderla a casa!"  
"Cosa? E' venuto a prenderla a casa nostra?"  
"Certo. Secondo te come l'ho conosciuto? Mica potevo fare irruzione a scuola…"  
"Dovevo saperlo! Sono suo padre!"  
"E io sono sua madre. Con questo?"  
M'immaginavo l'espressione combattiva di Maria, contro quella dubbiosa e anche un po' triste di Michael. Da un lato aveva ragione, l'avevamo volontariamente tenuto all'oscuro dell'esistenza di John, ma d'altronde l'avevamo fatto per una buona causa, e cioè evitare tutta quella serie di avvenimenti citati da Maria, che sapevo fin troppo bene si sarebbero avverati al nostro ritorno a casa, ora che Michael sapeva.  
Ormai sconfitto, sentii il sospiro di Michael e le sue parole mi fecero sorridere:  
"Voi due mi farete diventare matto."  
"E' probabile… ma come faresti senza di noi?"  
Non sentii la risposta, ma mi bastarono le parole di Maria per capire:  
"E non alzare gli occhi al cielo! Ci ami troppo per fare la parte del duro dal cuore di pietra."  
"E' tutta colpa tua, lo sai?"  
"Sì, e ne vado fiera."  
Che dolci che erano. In pubblico venivano spesso presi per pazzi per il loro continuo battibeccarsi, ma io potevo testimoniare a loro favore dicendo che vivevano attimi di pura e semplice complicità, simbolo dell'amore che speravo anch'io d'incontrare, prima o poi.


End file.
